pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation (Soluna)
This article details the process of character creation for the RPG game world, Soluna. Character Creation Creating a character is relatively easy. First decide on which race you wish to play. Check each race's section for their bonuses and take a note of them by listing them down on the race section in the character sheet. Next figure out what alignment type your character should have. Review the alignment types and see which one suits you best. Also take note of this alignments strengths by putting them down on the notes section of character sheet. Next move on to your perimeters, you are given six starting points to place on your perimeters in addition to the bonuses that your race and alignment gives you. Each perimeter helps your character inside and outside of battle, from being able to block an attack or to see how powerful you are when attempting to move an obstacle. Choose wisely as these are permanent once placed. Lastly, you are given a monetary sum equal to 1D6 x 100 or the median of $300. This money, represented as dollars ($), will be used on various types of items and should be placed in its corresponding section. The character sheet is divided into three distinct sections, the upper part is where you store your characters outside features, the middle is where their perimeters are found, and the section below is where you have your skills, spells and inventory. Understanding each and every facet of the character sheet allows you to function in the world efficiently. The Upper Section Player Name - The name of the player that is using the character. Character Name - The name of the character that the player is using (See "Races of Soluna"). Race - The race of your character (See "Races of Soluna"). Gender - Your characters gender. Height - The height of your character (See "Races of Soluna"). Weight - The weight of your character (See "Races of Soluna"). Hair - The hair color of your character (See "Races of Soluna"). Eyes - The eye color of your character (See "Races of Soluna"). Skin - The skin color of your character (See "Races of Soluna"). Alignment - The alignment type of your character (See "Alignments of Soluna"). The Middle Section When making a character, you are given 6 points to start with to place on any stat of your choosing. This point bonus is in addition to the bonuses your race and personality gives you. Perimeter, much like HP can be damaged through various ways, however you must use the proper medicine or ability to heal a damaged perimeter. STR (Strength) - This perimeter is the amount of D6s you roll when you make an attack. Things that require brute force and sheer power also use this perimeter to check. TGH (Toughness) - This is the amount of D6s you roll when you defend from an attack. Anything that requires the endurance to survive and persist use this perimeter to check. MND (Mind) - This is the amount of D6s you roll when you cast and defend from a magical spell or effect. The use of knowledge and memory as well as intellect and wisdom use this perimeter to check. For more information on Magic see the Magic section. Mind also works for the usage of technical artifacts such as machines. DEX (Dexterity) - This is the amount of spaces you are able to move where every 1 point in Dex equals 5 feet. This perimeter is also used when attempting to attack with ranged weapons. Evasion and abilities that require you to be quick in hand and foot use this perimeter to check. In regards to battle, this will be the stat used in creating the turn roster. HP (Health Points) - This is your character’s starting health. Health is determined on your personality, your race and your ability. If a player’s health reaches 0 they are knocked out and are unable to function until their health is healed. If you lose negative HP equal to the total amount of HP you have, your character is dead and cannot be revived by normal means. Umbrians cannot be killed in this manner unless their masks are completely obliterated. Base - This is where you put the overall total of that specific perimeter. Bonus - This is where you put the modifications that your equipment adds to this particular perimeter. Damage - This is where you put the amount of damage that perimeter has taken if applicable. Minus - This is where you put penalties to this particular perimeter. Skills - The names of the specific skills you can use and the amount of points they currently have. Skills have a corresponding perimeter that governs it and bonuses to that perimeter also add a bonus to the die rolls. The base of the skill is the amount of d6's you must roll in order to use them while the +/- next to the base is the bonuses or penalties you have on that specific skill. The Bottom Section Armor - The seven slots for the specific type of armor you are currently equipped with. You can only wear one piece of a specific type of armor at a time. Follow the specific number, prefix, and suffix system for armor when you write them down. Weapons - This is where you write down the weapons you have equipped. You can only have a maximum of six weapons equipped with the minimum being 1 plus any other equipment slots your armor may have. Increasing your weapon slots to more than 6 is ineffectual. Inventory Slot - The items you have on your person (See "Technology of Soluna"). Each piece of armor has a specific amount of item slots that they can have. The total amount of these item slots are the amount of items you can carry. Place the amount on the space adjacent to the Inventory Slot bar and write down the items themselves in the inventory box. Abilities - This is a list of all the known abilities of your character (See "Abilities"). Level - The current level of your character (See "Leveling"). Experience Points - The current amount of accumulated experience points of your character (See "Leveling"). Dollars ($) - The amount of dollars your character has on their person. Spell List - This table is where you place the spells you learn for each spell level you know. Notice the six empty spaces grouped in five different shades of gray? Each shade represents a spell level. You can learn more about these spells and spell levels in the Magic section of Soluna. Augments - Listed here are the augments your character has installed. Category:Soluna